¿En qué orden?
by PatronusSkull22908
Summary: Tal vez la pregunta más importante, en la que debieron pensar antes y, obviamente, la que dejaron para el final. Pero no por nada son admirados -y envidiados- por gran parte del castillo. Seguro encontrarán un orden, y seguro que será perfecto.


" _¿En qué orden_?" Era la pregunta que había logrado un milagro: mantener en silencio al dormitorio. Ninguno sabía por qué no habían reparado antes en un detalle tan importante, no podían dejarlo al azar. Llevaban pensando alrededor de media hora -imposible mantener la calma más tiempo- cuando llegó la solución:

-¡Yo al último!- exclamó uno, apartando la vista de la ventana, desde donde se podía ver a una chica pelirroja leyendo a la sombra de un árbol. Los demás lo miraron incrédulos ante su repentino ataque de humildad. -¿Qué? ¿No saben que siempre hay que dejar lo mejor para el final?- No podían esperar otra cosa de él, ¿humildad? no en el mejor buscador de Hogwarts; siempre lograba que sus risas llegaran hasta la sala común.

-Yo iré justo antes de ti, como en todo.- le contestó el segundo, con la pícara sonrisa que le caracterizaba, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello -negro y lo suficientemente largo como para que McGonagall le mandase cortarlo-, que durante el ataque de risa le había cubierto la cara.

-¿Eso crees?- empezaron a pelear, como siempre.

-En ese caso sólo quedamos nosotros,- Comentó un tercer chico, de aspecto desaliñado y un tanto pálido, a otro, pequeño y rollizo, ignorando -como siempre- la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos -¿quieres ir al principio o me lo dejas a mí?-

-¿Yo? ¿al principio? No, mejor ve tú primero, has hecho más que yo.- respondió éste, sorprendido por la propuesta; apartándose justo a tiempo para evitar que los otros dos le cayeran encima.

-De acuerdo, entonces voy a hacerlo ahora.- la voz le tembló un poco, tanto por nervios como por emoción, mientras mojaba su pluma en el tintero.

Al momento los otros abandonaron su riña y se acercaron a ver cómo terminaba el trabajo en el cual se habían empeñado más que en todas sus clases juntas.

Los cuatro, al rededor de la pequeña mesa de su habitación, presenciaron un momento que marcaría generaciones cuando uno de ellos escribió con su letra más elegante en la parte superior de lo que a simple vista era un pergamino gastado:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamententa_

 _proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

 _están orgullosos de presentar_

 _El Mapa del Merodeador_

Por un largo rato se limitaron a admirar el por fin terminado mapa, pero, al igual que antes, el silencio acabó por romperse.

-Hey Remus, he estado pensando... bueno, es que no comprendo por qué no pusimos la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo Peter, esperando que su pregunta no fuera demasiado inoportuna.

-Mira, Colagusano, ya discutimos eso.- intervino Sirius, algo malhumorado -Si alguien quiere ser digno del título "Merodeador", debe probar su valía, no pienso dejar que la tengan tan fácil.-

-Hablas como un verdadero Gryffindor, Canuto.- Añadió James con fingida solemnidad - -Es por eso que estás aquí y no en las mazmorras compartiendo cama con Quej...- su frase quedó incompleta, ya que Sirius intentó asfixiarlo con una almohada mientras gritaba que "él jamás sería una serpiente como el resto de su familia", y que "ni aunque hubiera quedado en Slytherin consideraría acercarse a Quejicus".

-Mira, Peter, lo que Sirius trató de explicar es que no sería justo que a alguien le baste abrir el mapa para conocer todo Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que nos costó; al menos esa parte del castillo deben descubrirla por sus propios medios.- respondió al fin Remus, compadecido de su amigo, que se había puesto un poco triste cuando Sirius y James pasaron a ignorarlo.

-Ah, entiendo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo lograremos que lo encuentre alguien digno de él? ¿Vamos a esconderlo cuando terminemos séptimo?-

-Supongo que sí, pero debe ser un lugar en el que Filch no lo encuentre o no dejará que ningún alumno lo use.-

-¡Eso es! ¡Filch! ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó de pronto James, logrando liberarse de Sirius -¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!-

-¿Qué? ¿Dárselo a Filch?- pocas cosas podían confundir tanto a Remus como las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Incluso Peter, que siempre estaba de acuerdo con James, parecía algo contrariado.

-¡¿Estás loco Cornamenta?! ¡¿Planeas que le entreguemos todo nuestro esfuerzo al conserje para que lo guarde bajo llave?! ¡Si vuelves a decir algo así...! -

-Canuto, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate, ¿es que no se dan cuenta? por favor Lunático, dime que tú sí entiendes.- alcanzó a decir éste antes de que otra almohada le golpeara la cara al tiempo que Sirius dejaba muy en claro que a él nadie lo manda callar.

-Supongo que crees que sólo alguien "digno" se atrevería a quitarle algo a Filch.- dedujo el joven licántropo tras pensarlo un momento, sonriendo ante la lógica de James.

-¡Exacto! Haremos que crea que en verdad logró confiscarlo, no creo que lo tire hasta descubrir cómo funciona, y eso no va a pasar. ¿Lo ven? Soy un genio.- se alabó el chico, enderezándose las gafas que el almohadazo había desacomodado.

-¿Y por qué no usas tu inigualable sabiduría para hacer que Evans te mire? A como vas, terminará saliendo con Peeves antes que contigo.- y así, con ese comentario, Sirius hizo que aquel histórico día terminara como cualquier otro: con una nueva pelea entre las risas de Peter, las advertencias de "¡ni se les ocurra caer sobre mi redacción, que la tinta sigue fresca!" por parte de Remus, y los "¡en lo mío con Lily no te metas!" de James.


End file.
